Hold me
by Llueeve
Summary: Grace ha muerto. Rich se niega a hablar con nadie y él apenas puede creérselo. Además, por si el día no estaba siendo lo suficientemente duro, Mini decide aparecerse en su puerta.


**Skins** es una serie británica, creada por Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley, que solía emitirse en el canal E4.

* * *

Estaba tremendamente agotado, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

Recibir la llamada de Rich había sido duro, pero aún más duro había resultado ser recoger a su amigo de la casa de Grace, acompañarle a la suya, explicarles a sus padres lo sucedido e intentar hablar con él.

Todo sin recibir ni una sola mirada por su parte, o una mísera palabra.

Parecía que Rich hubiese perdido la capacidad de reaccionar tras aquel ahogado _"Grace ha muerto"_ que le susurro al teléfono.

Se sentía frustrado. Era su mejor amigo, habían compartido los mejores y más lamentables momentos de sus vidas. Y ahora que, Rich necesitaba un apoyo más que nunca, Alo no sabía cómo brindárselo.

Por no hablar de que la muerte de Grace también le estaba afectando.

Posó su espalda sobre la pared del granero y lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Aún no podía creérselo, todo había sucedido tan deprisa. Un día Grace estaba ahí con ellos, viva. Riéndose con Liv de alguna tontería de Nick, bromeando con Franky, haciendo sonreír a Rich u ofreciéndose como su pareja de baile para alguna de sus ridículas coreografías y al día siguiente, el coche que conduce Matty vuelca y ella no vuelve a abrir los ojos nunca más.

Era inverosímil, seguro que no era más que una macabra pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Un ruido que venía del exterior del granero logró devolverle de la realidad, y procurando componer una mueca que ocultase como se sentía, salió a comprobar quien andaba ahí fuera. Si era su padre, no querría preocuparle. Había pasado la noche fuera, no debería de tener muy buen aspecto.

Pero no era su padre quién se encontraba fuera del granero buscándole, no. En realidad, era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Mini.

Su estado le recordó un poco a Rich. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la punta de la nariz colorada, estaba terriblemente despeinada y todavía llevaba la ropa del día anterior puesta.

—Mini. —Exclamó sorprendido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella tembló un poco, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Parecía tan desorientada.

Alo se acercó hacia ella y poso sus manos en sus hombros. Quiso abrazarla, pero recordó que Mini le había prohibido tocarla si no era estrictamente necesario, de modo que se contuvo y se contentó con aquel simple contacto.

—Mins ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

Su visitante al fin pareció reaccionar.

—_Farmboy_. —Musitó. —Yo… —Se calló de pronto, apartando la vista de Alo. —Perdona si te molesto, es sólo que…Grace. —La voz comenzó a temblarle.

Alo asintió.

—Acabo de llegar de casa de Rich. —Informó.

—¿Cómo está? —Quiso saber ella.

—No ha abierto la boca en ningún momento. —Le dijo.

Mini se mordió el labio.

—Grace —Alo se fijó en que le costaba pronunciar el nombre de su amiga. —Le quería mucho.

—Y él a ella.

A Mini comenzaron a humedecérsele los ojos.

—No sabía a quién más acudir. —Confesó.

Alo se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras y decidió almacenarlas en lo más hondo de su cerebro, ya disfrutaría de ellas en otro momento.

Sus manos abandonaron los hombros de la chica y descendieron hasta su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Mini hundió el rostro en su pecho.

—Creía haberte dejado claro que no podías tocarme. —Se quejó, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno para separarse de él.

Alo esbozó una ligera sonrisa, Mini llevo sus manos a su cuello. Estaba helada.

—Vamos a dentro. —Dijo contra su oído. —Estás congelada.

Mini negó con la cabeza.

—No protestes. Ven conmigo al granero, no voy a aprovecharme de ti. —Bromeo.

—Quizás sea yo quién me aproveche de ti. —Respondió Mini, separando al fin el rostro de su cuerpo. —¿No te lo has planteado, _Farmboy_?

Y sin mediar palabra alguna más, posó sus labios contra los suyos. Alo intentó protestar y alejarse de ella, pero era incapaz. Mini le besaba con tanto ímpetu que cualquier resistencia era nula. Además, su fuerza de voluntad siempre quedaba reducida a cenizas cada vez que Mini acudía a él.

Pero aquello no estaba bien, Mini lo que necesitaba en aquellos instantes no era echar un polvo rápido entre los montones de hierba seca, que se acumulaban en el granero. Ni él tampoco.

Cuando logró romper el beso y separarse de ella, descubrió que Mini estaba llorando.

—Mins. —La llamó. Ella comenzó a llorar.

Volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, permitiéndole descargar todo su dolor.

—¿Puedo pasar aquí la noche? —Preguntó entre sollozos. —No quiero estar sola.

Alo asintió automáticamente, haciéndola pasar al granero, mostrándole el pequeño catre improvisado que había creado en el lugar, dónde Mini se dejó caer al instante, arrastrándole con ella.

No sabría decir durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, con Mini llorando y él conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

Pero al día siguiente amaneció con ella a su lado, entre sus brazos, con el pelo lleno de hierbajos y el surco de las lágrimas aun marcado en sus mejillas.

—Mini. —Dijo, mientras la sacudía con delicadeza, intentando despertarla. —Mins.

La chica abrió los ojos, un tanto desconcertada, extrañada al despertarse a su lado y sorprendida al descubrir donde se encontraba. Pero por la mueca que compuso segundos después, Alo supo que estaba recordando lo sucedido.

—¿Qué tal estás? —Preguntó, tanteando un poco el terreno.

Mini enterró la cara entre sus manos. —Horrible. —Su voz sonó amortiguada. —¿Tú?

—Mejor.

La rubia soltó un bufido, su rostro se dejó ver por entre sus manos. —Gracias por lo de ayer.

—Cuando lo necesites. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetecía estar solo.

Mini volvió a esconderse entre sus manos.

Al cabo de un rato su voz volvió a escucharse por todo el granero.

—¿Qué hora es?

Alo miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Las once de la mañana.

Mini se puso de pie de un salto, sobresaltándole.

—Joder.—Gritó. —Tengo que irme, no debería estar aquí.

Alo también se levantó.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

Ella negó.

—No, me iré del mismo modo que he llegado. —Se giró hacia él, dedicándole una mirada amenazante. —Nadie debe saber que he estado aquí. Te agradezco lo sucedido, pero fue un impulso y no se volverá a repetir. —Alo la miró, herido. Mini le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Pero había momentos como aquel, en los que se convertía en la completa cabrona que había conocido a principios de año y conseguía llegar a detestarla. — Al igual que el beso de anoche. —Soltó de carrerilla. —Fue un lapsus ¿Entendido _Farmboy_?

Alo apretó los puños y desvió la vista. Un lapsus, ya, por supuesto.

—¿Entendido _Farmboy_? —Volvió a repetir.

—Alo. —Respondió. —Mi nombre es Alo.

Ella le miró sin comprendar.

—Como sea ¿Lo has entendido o no?

—Sí Mini, lo he entendido.

Ella sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Y sin tan siquiera despedirse salió del granero, dejando a Alo más confundido y cabreado que nunca.

Minerva McGuinness era demasiado complicada para su propio bien.


End file.
